


Vibrators and Math Class

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck buys a vibrator, Kurt goes all natural, and someone gets a handjob. Math class has never been so productive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt. Come on, you gotta wake up." The pale brunette groaned and shooed away the hand shaking him, while burying his face even further into his pillow. The hand was relentless. "Seriously baby. Get up." Kurt slowly opened one eye and glared at the boy sitting on the bed beside him.

"Noah, go back to sleep." The tan boy shook his head and stood.

"We're already running late and if we don't leave now, we won't make it by the third bell." Kurt sat up in his bed and stared at his boyfriend in shock.

"Since when does Noah Puckerman, self-acclaimed BAMF care about being late?" Puck shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Personally, I could care less whether I even go at all. But my boyfriend has a perfect attendance record to keep." Kurt smiled slightly. He and Puck had been dating for the past 6 months, after "meeting" in an online chat room.

They had been using fake names and when the two finally agreed to meet in person, they were both pleasantly surprised at the outcome. With that day, they both had a lot of firsts. It was the first time that they had talked civilly outside of Glee, it was the first time they saw each other for their true selves, the first time Kurt had given a blowjob, the first time Puck had kissed a boy, and the first either had had sex with another guy. The following Monday, Puck came out to the whole school over the morning announcements and telling anyone who had a problem with it to "kiss his sweet Jewish ass". The two had been inseparable since.

"That's really sweet of you to care that much, Noah. Thank you." Puck waved his hand dismissing the compliment, but blushed all the same.

"Yeah, whatever. Now will you get up? Time waits for no one, not even you." Kurt rolled his eyes but did as he was told and stood up from his bed and almost fell back on it, when he felt something in his ass. He and Puck had been having sex on enough of a regular basis but they had never used toys before. And whatever this toy was, it was lodged in there pretty good and Kurt knew he wouldn't have been able to remove it by himself if he tried. What he didn't know was when his boyfriend had put it there.

"Noah, what-" He started threateningly. The mohawked teen quickly walked up to him and kissed him, successfully cutting off the rest of his sentence. When they pulled apart again, both boys were panting.

"Now, I know what you're thinking and yes it is a vibrator, no I'm not gonna take it out now, yes you are gonna have it in there for a while, and no I'm not gonna tell you why. You're just gonna have to trust me."

"But I don't wanna walk around all day with a vibrator up my ass!" Kurt whined, moving some hair that had fallen into his face. Puck arched an eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then don't worry about it." Kurt rolled his eyes before walking around the taller boy to enter his bathroom, his walk a little different with the vibrator lodged in between his cheeks. Puck quickly pulled him back.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Kurt stared at him as if he had just grown three heads.

"To the bathroom to take a shower? Duh?" Puck shook his head.

"No time. You should've thought about that half an hour ago when I woke you up the first time. You only have time to get dressed. I've even already picked out your clothes for you. They're on your dresser."

"But-"

"No buts." Puck firmly stated. "Now I want you upstairs in 5 minutes or I'm dragging you out of this house and taking you to school whether you're wearing clothes or not, and frankly that's one show I'd rather not give the rest of the school."

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't even let me moisturize." Kurt whined as he opened his locker and pulled out the books he needed. The two boys had gotten to school with a few minutes to spare and Kurt was doing the same thing he had done in the car on the way over. Complain. The smaller boy frowned. "I look hideous. And I don't smell like a spring waterfall." Puck chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't look hideous. You could never look hideous even if you tried. You look natural. And you smell natural too. Like sweat, sex, me and cum. And I will take that scene over anything that Dove can bottle any day." Kurt blushed but shook his head in disagreement.

"No. I'm not wearing any skin care products, there's nothing keeping my hair in place, and to top it all off what is with this outfit, Noah?" He said while gesturing towards himself. Noah had chosen a blue and white plaid shirt which he forced Kurt to keep open, a fitted white T, tight, black skinny jeans, and an old pair of converse Kurt didn't even know he owned. They were so old they were pinching his feet. Noah was definitely gonna owe him a foot massage after this. "This is not fashion forward in the slightest! It's, it's…"

"Comfortable?" Noah finished, smirking as he leaned against the lockers. Kurt glared.

"There's no such thing as comfort in fashion." Kurt grumbled as he looked down at his feet. Seeing how truly upset his boyfriend was at not wearing his Marc Jacobs, Puck lifted Kurt's chin with his hand forcing the shorter boy to look him in the eyes.

"Would you like me to tell you why I chose this particular outfit for you to wear?" Kurt nodded dumbly, lost in Puck's gaze. Puck quickly glanced around before answering, making sure no one was within hearing distance. "Well for starters, I choose the converse because they're a size too small which makes them tight. Just like your ass around my cock and currently around that vibrator." Kurt quietly moaned at the reminder and his muscles unconsciously clenched around the object.

"The skinny jeans," Puck continued. "Because they show off your wonderful ass and I want the entire school to see what's mine and only mine. The blue and white plaid shirt because it reminded me of that time I fucked you in that clear meadow, underneath the sky. The fitted T, because every time you raise your hand or stretch, I'll get to see the flesh that I marked as mine last night and every night before then. And last but not least, you're not wearing underwear so that I can pull down your pants and fuck you in the janitor's closet during lunch." Puck had said all this in a low voice that was laced with lust. By the end of his speech, Kurt was hard as could be and if Puck had wanted to take him against the lockers he would have willingly complied.

"Noah," He said breathlessly. "I-"

The ringing of the bell to get to class stopped him mid sentence and Puck let go of his chin, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Time to go." Puck said in a completely level and normal voice. "Don't want to be late for math." Before Kurt could reply, Puck grabbed his arm and lead him down the hall, Kurt too turned on to reprimand his boyfriend about pulling him around and about the bruise that would surely later appear on his arm.

* * *

"…so as long as you're quiet, you guys can do whatever." The class cheered at the teacher's words, everyone instantly pulling out something else to do. Puck and Kurt were seated in the back of the classroom, at a table in the far right corner. Puck looked at the boy on his left with a predatory grin. Kurt paled, but felt his pants grow even tighter.

"Noah? Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Because we're about to have some fun." Noah replied. Kurt gulped.

"W-we-we are?" Kurt stuttered. Noah nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small remote. "What is that a remote to Noah?" Puck's grin grew wider.

"Our new vibrator." Kurt gasped quietly and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to the two. No one was.

"Noah!" Kurt said fiercely. "Are you mad? If you turn that thing on, we're gonna get caught! You know how I tend to…vocalize my wants when we are intimate." Kurt said in a rush and refusing to meet Puck's eyes."

"You mean how you're a screamer?"

"To put it in laments, terms," Kurt answered through gritted teeth. "Yes, the fact that I'm a screamer." Puck shrugged.

"Well , you heard what the sub said. You're just gonna stay quiet." Kurt shook his head.

"Noah, don't-" But the taller teen had already turned the dial on the remote from on, to level 1. Kurt instantly felt the low vibrations as they rumbled through his body. He had to bit his lip to silence the moan that was threatening to escape. Kurt was torn between desperately wanting the pleasure to stop, and desperately wanting it to continue. The fact that they were in public only heightened his arousal and made the straining on his zipper increase. Kurt looked at his boyfriend who was smiling at him. Puck scooted closer.

"That feel good, baby?" Puck whispered. Kurt gingerly nodded. "Want me to turn it up?" Kurt shook his head.

"No!" He whispered. "Please don't!"

"Please do?" Puck asked. "Okay!" His hand returned to the dial but instead of going to level 2, he skipped over it and went right to three. Kurt almost screamed in shock and Puck had to slap a hand over his boyfriend's mouth to remind him to hold it in. Kurt couldn't take it anymore and began grinding against his chair, desperate for friction, some kind of friction, any kind of friction that would help relieve him. Puck saw this and placed the remote back in his pocket, taking precaution to make sure he didn't accidently turn it off. "I wish you could see how you look right now." He said in the whimpering boy' ear. "With your eyes closed, and how hard you're biting on your lip, and how you're grinding on your chair. I love watching you like this Kurt, and knowing it's because of me."

Kurt's only reply was a soft moan. Puck looked around to make sure that no one had noticed the two before placing his hand on Kurt's thigh. "Stop trying to ride the chair and spread your legs for me." Kurt immediately stilled at the command and opened his legs wide. He had stopped trying to fight the feelings a long time ago and now was only concerned with keeping himself quiet. Puck slowly unzipped and unbuttoned Kurt's pants and his hand was instantly met with the head of Kurt's cock. Puck used his thumb to smear the precum that had been collecting at the top. "Oh, my baby is so wet. Is this because of me?" He asked sweetly. Kurt, whose eyes were still tightly closed, nodded.

"Always." He breathed. "Always…because of you… Noah…" Puck grinned at the statement and began to stroke his boyfriend's length slowly up and down, Kurt's hips meeting the rhythm.

"Really? Because I don't think all of this is because of me. I think most of it is because of me, but some of it is due to the situation. You like the fact that we're doing this in a classroom. That we are doing this in plain view of anyone and everyone. The only thing anyone would have to do is take one look at you grinding on air like a wonton slut and know exactly what is going on. You like the fact that you've got a vibrator pleasuring you right now and that you couldn't take it out even if you wanted to, which you don't. You're probably imagining it's my cock instead, aren't you? That my cock is sliding in and out of that tight ass almost hard enough to break you. But you wanna know what I think you like the most? It's the fact that I'm saying all these dirty things to you that we both know is true. That's your favorite part. You love it don't you? It's getting you off. Isn't it? Answer with your voice." Noah commanded when he saw Kurt was planning on simply nodding. With each sentence he spoke, Puck's strokes got faster, and the faster Puck's strokes went, Kurt's hips went double time to keep up. Kurt's eyes rolled in the back of his head when the vibrator hit his prostate due to a certain hip swing.

"Yes," Kurt sighed. It's getting me off…I love knowing that we're in school, that anyone can see. I love the vibrator. I love your cock. I love the dirty talking. I love it…I love all of it…" Puck smirked at his boyfriend's submission.

"Open your eyes for me, Princess. I wanna see those baby blue's when you cum all over my hand." Kurt's eyes snapped open at the command and his blue eyes locked with brown ones in a fierce staring contest. Noah went even faster, forcing Kurt to shove a fist in his mouth to keep himself silent, neither breaking the eye contact.

"Noah…" Kurt whispered one last time before reaching his orgasm. He clenched around the vibrator and continued to buck his hips wildly as he rode it out, Puck's hand never ceasing on his dick. When Kurt was finally spent, he placed his head on the table top, the cool wood nice against his burning skin. He twitched from the aftershocks and the still buzzing vibrator. Puck smiled and with the hand not still jerking Kurt's dick, he flipped off the vibrator and Kurt whimpered in relief. Noah brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and began to clean his fingers. Kurt watched, unable to move.

"Just as good as always." Puck commented before holding out a finger for sticking a still coated finger in his boyfriend's gaping mouth. Kurt licked it clean without complaint. "Did you enjoy that?" Puck asked, watching the small boy's tongue the entire time. Kurt nodded weakly and Puck slowly withdrew his finger from his mouth. "Good. I hope you're up for round 2 during lunch and round 3 after school."

"What happens in round 2 and 3?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Well I already explained to you earlier that I was gonna fuck you in the janitor's closet which will be round 2." Kurt shivered at the thought of what was to come (in all uses of the word) within the next three hours. "And in round 3," Puck continued with a smirk. "You get to find out what levels 4, 5 and 6 feel like." Kurt closed his eyes and gulped but couldn't deny the rush of blood to his boyfriend's favorite body part. He couldn't WAIT for school to end.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR YA HORNY BASTARDS!**

**Well there it is! New story! :D I hope you all enjoyed it! And if you're gonna add my stories to your favorites or add me as one of your favorites, I simply ask that you review as well. It only takes a second and it makes me feel special! Kay? Cool. Thanks!**

**Kinks, Twinks and Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck buys a vibrator, Kurt goes all natural, and someone gets a handjob. Math class has never been so productive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Alot of people have been telling me about how i should post Rounds 2 and 3. Well here's part 2! :)**

* * *

"Boy are you even listening to me?" Kurt looked next to him to see Mercedes glaring at him. Kurt racked his brain and tried to remember what they last talked about. He remembered her saying something about going shopping and that had reminded him that in order to buy the vibrator, Puck had gone shopping. Which reminded him of the taller teen's statements from earlier that day… "Kurt!" Kurt was once again pulled out of a lust induced trance by his best girlfriend. "You still aren't listening to me, are you?" She asked. Kurt shook his head guiltily.

"Sorry 'Cedes." He apologized. "My mind has just…been elsewhere." Mercedes arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Elsewhere? Would on Puck's dick count as "elsewhere"?" Kurt's jaw dropped in shock. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Look, I don't really care what it is you and Puck plan on doing later that has got you on cloud nine, but remember PDA is against school rules, straight couple or not. And I refuse to go to _**Molly's Fashion Imporium Super Sale**_ on my own this weekend because the two of you got Saturday detention." Kurt smirked.

"Oh, I'll be there, regardless. They can threaten to give me Saturday detention for the rest of the year and to take away all of my products and I will still be there bright and early to buy the newest Prada hat." Mercedes rolled her eyes at the answer and grinned.

"That's my boy." Just then, the bell rang and Kurt sprang out of his seat excitedly.

"Yeah, lunch!" He exclaimed, quickly clearing his throat at the knowing look he got from Mercedes. "I'm really hungry. Skipped breakfast." Kurt said hoping that she would buy his excuse and knowing she wouldn't. She didn't.

"Plans with the boyfriend?" Kurt opened his mouth to answer but Mercedes held up her hand. "Don't try and explain. Go on and have fun. But remember what I said! I am not going to that sale alone." Kurt nodded as they walked out fo the classroom.

"And you won't be, I promise."

"Good. Now leave before his royal badassness comes looking for you." Kurt laughed and gently shoved the shorter girl as she headed in the opposite direction.  
"I'll text you later. See ya K!"

"Bye M!" He called back before walking down to his locker. He opened and placed his books in it before taking in his appearance in his small mirror. As much as he hated to say it, he actually didn't look that bad. The shoes were a bitch, but they weren't worse than the time he wore heels. The plaid shirt fit him well and the blue really brought out his eyes. The pants showed off his legs and nice backside, which both he and Noah were very proud of. At the thought of his boyfriend, Kurt unconsciously clenched around the vibrator and moaned. When math had ended the boys had parted to go to different classes and Kurt hadn't seen or texted his boyfriend since, and that was over two and a half hours before. The small teen quickly looked himself over in his mirror one more time before shutting his locker and heading towards the cafeteria.

As he fast walked/ran, he hoped that Noah was already at the table, that way the two could quickly eat and get on to the rest of their planned activities for the next half hour. Just a few feet from the cafeteria doors, Kurt felt someone grab him and yank him into a dark room.

Kurt was immediately pushed against a wall and a warm body was pressed against his back. Fear ran through his body and a chill went up his spine. Kurt instantly stiffened. His attacker spoke in a wishpered voice right in his ear. "Why so tense, baby? After what happened this morning, I thought you'd be happy to see me." The petite burnette relaxed as he recongnized the tone and the hands running up and down his sides.

"I am happy to see you Noah, I just didn't know it was you. Don't scare me like that!" Puck chuckled before kissing the spot behind Kurt's ear.

"What can I say? I just couldn't think about eating knowing the treat I would be having after. Besides...the dessert's the best part of the meal. And I plan on eating you up." Kurt moaned at the words and arched his back, rubbing his ass against the front of Puck's jeans. Puck groaned and gripped Kurt's hips, encouraging him to continue. Puck pulled Kurt's head back and planted kisses all over the pale boy's neck and collarbone. Using the hand not gripping his boyfriend's hair, Puck reached around front and rubbed his boyfriend's erection through the skinny jeans. Kurt rubbed his ass against Puck's cock even faster as he clenched around the vibrator.

"Kurt?" Puck asked, his lips still against his boyfriend's collarbone. Kurt nodded slowly to show he was listening. "Would you like to take that vibrator out of you and fuck you?" He asked in a completely calm voice that didn't seem like it should fit the situation. Kurt's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Oh god yes! Please…" Puck stepped back from Kurt and his body heat was missed right away. Kurt was about to tell him to finish what he started or he would be taking cold showers for the next month when the lights were turned on. The teen squinted at the sudden brightness and waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he opened them completely and turned around. He and a completely naked and hard Puck were standing in one of the more spacious supply closets meant for keeping the mops, mop buckets, and floor buffers. Except all of them were gone as was the usual supply closet smell. It smelled faintly of cucumbers. Kurt looked at Puck who shrugged.

"So I emptied it out and sprayed some shit. There's nothing sexy about tripping over a mop and smelling like Lysol. Now where were we?" Kurt placed a finger on his chin and pretended to be thinking hard.

"I'm pretty sure you were about to remove the vibrator and then give it to me good and hard." Puck smirked.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." He then forceably turned Kurt back around, so the boy was once again facing the wall. Puck reached around and undid his boyfriend's pants and letting them fall all the way down to pool at his ankles. He keened the soft white skin of Kurt's ass with both hands and the boy moaned in pleasure. "So beautiful." He wishpered as he gingerly ran one finger up and down the crack splitting the two globes. "And it's all mine."Puck kneeled on the ground behind his boyfriend and spread his cheecks, breathing in the musky scent. He leaned forward and licked the hole, a shiver running through Kurt's body as he did so.

"Puck…" Kurt whined. Puck smirked and repeated the action. "Please…Need it…don't tease me..." Puck rolled his eyes, but complied to his boyfriend's wishes and stopped licking. He then spread his boyfriend's hole slightly. Lucky for both of them, the vibrator wasn't too far in and with just a little reaching, Puck was able to gently pull the pink obstruction out. When it was completely out, Puck stood and Kurt weakly turned to look at his boyfriend. "Why…why is it pink…" He breathed. Puck chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Because it was the first one I saw in the store and I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Now do you want to stand here and talk about it some more, or-" Puck's sentence was cut off by Kurt reaching back and squeezing his penis.

"Fuck…me…" Kurt whimpered. Puck arched an eyebrow and moved until his penis was rubbing against Kurt's gaping hole.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I…said…fuck…me…" Puck nodded.

"Well if you say so." Puck reached into his discared jacket, and pulled out a small tube of lube. He lathered his cock and began to stroke it firmly before spreading it on his fingers, but was stopped by Kurt.

"No…no stretching…" Puck arched an eyebrow.

"But it will hurt-"

"I don't care…I need it…now…please baby. Fuck me." Puck was going to protest again but the glare Kurt sent him stopped him. "Noah Puckerman, I swear if you make me say it again, I will never-" Kurt's threat was never completed because Puck took that moment to shove his cock into the smaller boy's ass. Kurt whimpered in pain.

"I warned you it was gonna hurt." Puck whispered, trying ot control his breathing. Kurt nodded and his dull nails dug into the wall. "Do you want me to continue?" Kurt nodded again and Puck slowly pulled out before slamming back in. Kurt screamed and bit his bottom lip, a tear escaping from his eye. It burned, but it felt so good.

"More…" Kurt whimpered. That was all the direction Puck needed. He then began to move in and out of Kurt at a fast pace. The tempo was forcing Kurt to slam into the wall under him, and he loved it. The pain in his ass had completely receded and now all he felt was the immense pleasure throughout his body.

"Fuck Kurt! Did you get even tighter than last night?"

"I…don't know…"

"Does it feel better than the vibrator?"

"…So…much…better…don't…stop…" Puck gripped Kurt's hair, yanking the boy's head back. Puck bit down on Kurt's neck and the boy in turn had to bite down on his fist to keep from screaming out.

"Are you gonna cum without me even touching you?" Puck asked. Kurt nodded. Do you wanna cum now?"

"Yes! Please Puck! Let me cum!" Puck placed one last kiss against Kurt's ear.

"Then cum baby…cum." Kurt reached over and smashed his lips against his boyfriend's in a fierce kiss. Kurt began to ride faster on Puck's penis as his orgasm approached. Puck slapped Kurt's ass and Kurt screamed into Puck's mouth as he came all over the closet's wall. Puck continued to slowly push in and out of Kurt as the teen rode out his orgasm. The continued tightening of Kurt's ass around him eventually pushed Puck over the edge and he moaned into Kurt's mouth as the filled the boy's ass. When the two had finally ridden out both of their highs, they collapsed in a heap on the floor. They spooned there in silence for a while, Puck still inside of Kurt.

"Baby? What time is it?" Kurt asked, earning a scoff from the boy behind him.

"You know I'm too bad ass to wear a watch. Why?"

"Because I don't think I can wait for school to end for round three." Puck gripped Kurt closer to him.

"What?"

"I want you to take me home, tie me to my bed, and keep your promise about showing me what level four, five and six feel like."

"…now?"

"Right…now."

* * *

**Kinks, Twinks and Naughty Utube Links! :D REVIEW!**


	3. Round 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck buys a vibrator, Kurt goes all natural, and someone gets a handjob. Math class has never been so productive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Well this is the last and Final chapter of "Vibrators and Math Class" and I hope it lives up to expectations! Love ya'll!**

* * *

Puck was quickly reducing what was typically a 15 minute drive, down to an eight minute drive as he sped towards Kurt's house, one hand on the steering wheel, the other hand on the back of Kurt's head, which was nestled deep in his lap. After reinserting the vibrator, hurriedly getting dressed, and making sure to leave no evidence of what they had done, the two boys had ran out of the school building and into the parking lot before jumping into Kurt's Escalade. Puck stopped at a red light and he threw his head back in a groan as Kurt swallowed around his dick. "That's right baby. You always were too good at this. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I wasn't your first." Kurt pulled up and let out a small gasp before grinning widely.

"It's a natural talent." Puck smirked.

"Like the fact that you have no gag reflex?" Kurt didn't answer verbally, but instead once again dove down and engulfed Puck's hard cock in his mouth, silencing his boyfriend from saying anything else. The stoplight chose that exact moment to turn green, and Puck slammed on the gas, even more determined than ever to get to the familiar confines of his boyfriend's bedroom where he was free to do with him whatever he pleased. Puck could feel himself getting closer and closer, and the fingers of his right hand tightened themselves in the soft brown strands of hair they were holding.

"Fuck Kurt…I'm close…" Just two more corners and they would be at Kurt's house…Kurt moaned around his boyfriend's dick and rolled Puck's balls in his hand…He could see the edge of his boyfriend's house, it was just up the street…Kurt pulled up to kiss the head and lick away the precum there…less than five feet and they would be pulling into the driveway…Puck took that moment to glance down at Kurt to see him looking back up at him, smirking, as he licked up and down the length before seductively sucking on the head. Puck couldn't take it anymore, and came in his boyfriend's mouth just as he parked the car in front of the garage. Kurt swallowed everything before proceeding to lick Puck clean. When he was sure that there was nothing else, he sat up straight and looked at his boyfriend, licking his lips.

As Puck tried to catch his breath, he stared at his boyfriend. With the tousled hair, the wide lust filled eyes, the swollen and spit/cum covered lips and the fact that his eyes were staring intently on his crotch, Puck couldn't help but pull the smaller boy into his lap, smashing their lips together. He shoved his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth, moaning at the taste of himself. Kurt began grinding on Puck's lap, his deflated dick quickly growing hard again.

"Fuck Kurt." Puck moaned as he pulled away from his boyfriend's lips, only to reattach them to his neck. He sucked on a spot just above Kurt's collarbone, taking extra care to bite on the skin electing a whimper from the teen above him. Kurt dug his hands into Puck's mohawked hair. Kurt was now grinding so hard onto Puck's lap that Puck became aware that he was trying to get himself off. He placed his large hands on his boyfriend's smaller hips, stilling them. Kurt, who had his eyes closed and had been biting his lip, looked down at his boyfriend in confusion and Puck could feel him tensing up in fear. Puck moved his hands down to his boyfriend's ass and gently rubbed.

"Calm down, baby. I just don't want you to cum yet, that's all." Kurt nodded and began to rock himself backwards into Puck's hands. Puck grinned at his boyfriend's reaction and slapped the left cheek earning a gasp. "Is your dad home?" Kurt shook his head and looked at his boyfriend with hooded eyes.

"No. Him and Carole…they went…on an overnight trip with Finn. They won't get back till tomorrow afternoon." As Kurt spoke, he continued to repeatedly rock back and forth in Puck's hands. Puck grinned.

"Good. Then no one can hear you scream." Puck slapped his boyfriend's ass again before moving Kurt back to the passenger side and getting out of the car, closing the door behind him. He walked to the front door, Kurt not two steps behind him. He fished in his pocket and pulled out his key chain, before opening the door.

When it was open, he turned around to see his boyfriend staring at him with an arched eyebrow. "What?" He asked. Kurt crossed his arms.

"When did I give you a key to my house?" Puck shrugged.

"You didn't. I took your key and copied it when you weren't looking last month." Kurt stared at him. "What? Weren't you really horny a second ago? Are we seriously gonna stand here and argue about it?"

"No, I just think that I should be told when my boyfriend steals my things and-" Puck shut him up by drawing the boy against him and fiercely kissing him. All the will to fight left Kurt's body and he kissed back just as eager. Puck picked him up by his legs as easily as if he were a rag doll and Kurt wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Puck walked the two of them inside the house, making sure his lips never left Kurt's. He shut the door behind him with his foot, and started the very familiar trail towards Kurt's basement bedroom. When they were inside and the door was locked (they didn't want any surprises) behind them, Puck literally threw his boyfriend down on the bed and watched the flushed boy bounce up and down on the soft mattress a few times. Puck looked at his boyfriend and growled.

"You should look like this every day. Hair a mess, out of breath, and waiting for me to fuck you." As he talked, he stroked his dick through his unbuttoned jeans. Kurt moaned, and rubbed himself through his skinny jeans, making sure to maintain eye contact with Puck the entire time. "Take off your shirt. Both of them." Puck commanded his hand still on his dick and his eyes still on Kurt. Kurt, shaking from desire, removed his hand from his crotch and peeled off the blue and white plaid shirt before removing the plain white T. He threw them carelessly on the floor, not caring where they landed. When they were off, he looked back up at his boyfriend waiting for the next instructions.

"Shoes and socks." Kurt rushed to take off the converse, and when he finally pulled his feet free, he let out a little sigh of relief before tossing them and the socks on the floor with the shirts. He patiently waited for the command to remove the skinny jeans but it never came instead, Puck stepped closer until he was at the foot of the bed, and motioned for Kurt to come towards him. Kurt crawled over to his boyfriend until his face was only a few inches from the completely re-hardened dick that he had had in his moth less than ten minutes ago and in his ass less than twenty minutes before. He licked his lips and looked up at Puck innocently, waiting. Puck smiled down at his boyfriend before running a hand through the soft hair.

"Kiss it." He whispered. Kurt started at the base and slowly worked his way up, making sure to lather it in his kisses. When he reached the top of one side, he'd start over on the bottom of another side. When he had covered the top, bottom left and right sides thoroughly, there was only one place left. Kurt pulled back and stared at the beautiful circumcised head. He glanced up at Puck again before gently pressing his lips to the tip and softly kissing it. He closed his eyes and swiped his tongue along the slit repeatedly. Puck groaned as his boyfriend continued to make out with his dick. When he had enough, he backed away from the bed, and Kurt looked up at him with a pout on his face. Puck grinned and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out the vibrator remote. Kurt's eyes widened and he visibly gulped.

"Lay back." Puck commanded. Kurt did as he was told, leaning back on his bed. Puck got on the bed and crawled towards him, only stopping when he was straddling Kurt's soft and smaller hips. Puck slowly leaned down, stopping just a hair away from Kurt's lips. As the two stared at each other, Puck turned on the vibrator, setting it on Level four. Kurt moaned for a second before Puck closed the distance between them, connecting their lips in a kiss. Kurt gripped Puck's shoulders tightly as he lost himself in the kiss and the motions of the vibrator.

"Fuck Puck!" Kurt yelled moving his mouth from Puck's to scream as the vibrations rocked his body. Puck grinned and rocked his hips against Kurt's while sucking on his neck.

"You like that?" He asked. Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "Turn over." He said. Kurt opened his eyes slowly before nodding. Puck got off of his boyfriend and Kurt slowly turned over onto his stomach, gripping his pillow and focusing on not coming too soon. Puck watched Kurt grind his hips into the sheets desperate for any sort of friction through the skinny jeans he was still wearing, the slim hips arching up and down in a rhythm that Puck found hypnotic. He leaned over his boyfriend, laying a kiss on the top part of his spine. "You're perfect." He whispered. Kurt turned to stare at his boyfriend through hazed eyes.

"What?" He asked weakly.

"You. Are. Perfect." He said placing a kiss on the pale teen's back with each word. "Everything about you is perfect. Your smile is dazzling, your personality is alluring, your mind and wit are astonishing, your mouth is irresistible, and you have the most amazing body I've ever seen. Better than any Cheerio's or MILF's. The things you can do with it are unbelievable Kurt. But the best thing about you is your heart. So full of forgiveness and love. For me. I love you Kurt. You've made me so happy. I love you, Kurt."

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as Puck finished his speech. Puck never was one to express his feelings vocally, and for him to say all that with a straight face was the sweetest thing Kurt could have ever heard. He turned to look at his boyfriend as a tear rolled down his check.

"I love you too, Puck. I love you so much." Puck smiled as he wiped away the tear. He tenderly kissed Kurt on both checks before softly kissing him on the lips. As they kissed, Puck reached in front and undid Kurt's skinny jeans, allowing his boyfriend's erection to pop out. He ran his hands up and down his dick. Kurt moved to pull away from the kiss but Puck quickly placed his unoccupied hand on the back of his head, forcing his lips to stay in place. When he was positive Kurt wasn't going to try to move away again, Puck took his hand off of Kurt's head and moved it back down to his lover's jeans. Keeping his mouth on Kurt's, he slowly lowered the smaller boy's jeans until they were around his knees. He broke the kiss and the two gasped.

"Come on, baby." Puck muttered running a hand down Kurt's chest. "We gotta get you out of these jeans. They can't be good for your circulation." Kurt, whose eyes were still closed from the kiss, nodded slowly. Puck moved the tight pants off of his boyfriend's slender legs before throwing them onto the floor, and turning his boyfriend over so that they were facing each other. "Ready for level five, Kurt?" He asked. Kurt slowly opened his eyes, his bright blue ones meeting Puck's brown ones. Puck thought his boyfriend was about to pass out, but instead he nodded. "Are you sure? Because if you're tired and wanna stop-"

"I'm ready." Kurt said firmly looking at his boyfriend with a determined gaze. "I'm completely ready. Turn it, Puck." Puck opened his mouth to interrupt but was stopped by Kurt placing his hand over his mouth. "I said turn it. So either you do it, or I will." Puck arched an eyebrow before moving so that he was sitting across from his boyfriend. The two stared at each other in silence before Puck quickly turned the vibrator to level five. Kurt snapped his head back and howled as the intensity of the pleasure increased. "Yes, yes oh god yes…" He muttered as he rocked his hips. Puck watched his boyfriend writhe around and he began to slowly stroke his dick as he imagined his boyfriend's tight ass around it. He moaned at the imagery and Kurt glanced at him.

"Want some help with that?" Kurt asked motioning towards his boyfriend's hips. Puck removed his hand and leaned back on his elbows.

"Help away." He said smirking at the brunette. Kurt smiled, crawling towards his boyfriend on all fours. When he was directly over Puck's dick he lowered his lips until he had encased it within his warm mouth. Puck moaned and desperately tried to think about anything besides the wonderful heat of his boyfriend's mouth. Dead kittens, history tests, plastic surgeries gone wrong, but nothing helped. Kurt's mouth felt like heaven and Puck never wanted to leave. He watched as his Kurt continually moved his mouth up and down the shaft, his tongue moving in the slit, his ass moving with the vibrations of the vibrator. "God Kurt…" He moaned. Puck was about to cum, so he pulled Kurt off of his cock by his head. Kurt moaned at the absence.

"Wha-" Kurt started but he was stopped when Puck held up a hand. The taller boy moved so that he was leaning against Kurt's headboard with his legs spread wide open, his dick still hard and in the air. He motioned for Kurt to sit in between his legs and the smaller boy did, opening his legs as well. Puck kissed Kurt's shoulder as he gently rubbed Kurt's thighs. The soft rubbing only added to the pleasure of the vibrator.

"There's one more level." Puck muttered against his boyfriend's skin as he held up the remote. He handed it to Kurt who gulped. "Turn it baby. I wanna see your face as you control your own pleasure. Go on, Kurt. Do it." Kurt nodded before placing his hand on the knob. Kurt glanced at Puck once more and he nodded. Kurt flipped it and he trembled as the tremors shook him and he dropped the remote on the floor. Puck gripped his boyfriend and tried his best to keep the shaking boy still.

"Shit baby. That feel good?" Kurt shook his head as tears streamed down his face.

"No…It feels…fucking amazing…" Kurt dug his nails into Puck's legs and rubbed his ass against Puck's swollen cock. Puck in turn moaned and tweaked the paler teen's nipples and moved one hand down to Kurt's dick, stroking it in rhythm with Kurt's grinds. "God Puck…faster…faster please…"

"Anything for you." Puck said grinning. He moved his hand rapidly up and down Kurt's dick as he watched his boyfriend unravel under all the stimulation. Kurt threw his head back and moaned as his lover laid yet another hickey on his neck.

"Puck…I'm so close…I need to cum…please…" Puck pulled Kurt's lips to his and kissed him fiercely before giving him a hard stare.

"Then cum. Now." At the command, Kurt couldn't help it and came all over Puck's hand. Puck continued to stroke him through his orgasm and Kurt moaned as the aftershocks rocked through him. When he was finished, Kurt promptly passed out, Puck still stroking his deflating cock.

* * *

When Kurt later came to, he was sitting on Puck's lap, facing him. The vibrator had been removed and Kurt could feel that he had been lubed and stretched accordingly. "Huh?" He said groggily. Puck smiled and kissed him softly.

"I want to fuck you baby. Would you like that?' Puck asked. Kurt bit his lip and nodded, rubbing his hole against his boyfriend's hard cock. "Even after all the pleasure you've just had?"

"Yes. Please Puck." Kurt said quietly. Not needing to be asked twice, Puck gripped his boyfriend's hips and raised him up, so he was hovering just above Puck's cock. Puck slowly lowered him until he was fully sheathed in Kurt's ass for the second time that day. Both boys moaned at the contact and gripped each other tightly.

"God baby…"

"More…I need more…"

After that the two didn't speak anymore words as they created a rhythm. Kurt would raise himself up as Puck would pull out. Then the two would force their bodies back together in a rush, with the sound of skin slapping skin. They increased their speed, their eyes never leaving each other. For the next minutes the room was silent as the two boys gave themselves over to their instincts and fucked faster. The only sounds that could e heard were their labored breaths and occasional moans.

"Noah…" Kurt whimpered weakly. "Noah…cum with me…please…" Puck smiled at the other teen and nodded slowly…

"Whatever you want. Just say when." Kurt nodded and closed his eyes, focusing only on the wonders that the cock inside him was doing to his body.

"Puck…" Kurt cried. "Now!" Kurt exploded all over Puck's chest as his lithe body violently shook. Puck was not far behind and continued to fuck his boyfriend as he filled the ass he loved so much with cum. When both boys were fully sated, they collapsed on Kurt's bed, still physically connected. Puck feebly raised his hand to run it through Kurt's sweat soaked hair.

"So what do you think of our new vibrator?" Puck asked. Kurt chuckled and traced a star on his boyfriend's chest.

"We should definitely use it again soon." Puck arched an eyebrow.

"Really? How soon are we talking?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up and sleep. We can discuss it later."

"You don't even wanna talk about how furious your dad's gonna be when he finds out that you ditched school early?" Puck asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I'll just intercept the call like usual, but we can talk about that later. Now we sleep." Puck nodded and moved out of Kurt, the tinier boy moaning at the sudden absence of heat within him. Puck moved the covers around the two of them and pulled Kurt close. Just as Kurt was drifting to sleep, Puck shook him gently.

Kurt?"

"What?" He asked slightly annoyed. Puck laughed at the expression on his boyfriend's face.

"You know I meant it right? What I said earlier?"

"Huh?"

"About you being perfect and that I love you. I meant it. I meant every word." Kurt smiled at the sweetness of his boyfriend and he intertwined their hands together.

"Yeah I know." Puck grinned and kissed their clasped hands.

"Good. I love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

**Well there it is! It's all over! I hope you guys liked it! And if you did, leave a review! I accept unsigned ones as well so even if you don't have an account you can leave a review! :D Look for more stories to come!**

**Kinks, Twinks, and Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


End file.
